In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary, and are each mounted in an annulus comprising dense fibrous rings attached either directly or indirectly to the atrial and ventricular muscle fibers. Each annulus defines a flow orifice. The four valves ensure that blood does not flow in the wrong direction during the cardiac cycle; that is, to ensure that the blood does not back flow through the valve. Blood flows from the venous system and right atrium through the tricuspid valve to the right ventricle, then from the right ventricle through the pulmonary valve to the pulmonary artery and the lungs. Oxygenated blood then flows through the mitral valve from the left atrium to the left ventricle, and finally from the left ventricle through the aortic valve to the aorta/arterial system.
Heart failure is a common and potentially lethal condition affecting humans, with sub-optimal clinical outcomes often resulting in symptoms, morbidity and/or mortality, despite maximal medical treatment. In particular, “diastolic heart failure” refers to the clinical syndrome of heart failure occurring in the context of preserved left ventricular systolic function (ejection fraction) and in the absence of major valvular disease. This condition is characterized by a stiff left ventricle with decreased compliance and impaired relaxation, which leads to increased end-diastolic pressure. Approximately one third of patients with heart failure have diastolic heart failure and there are very few, if any, proven effective treatments.
Symptoms of diastolic heart failure are due, at least in a large part, to an elevation in pressure in the left atrium. Elevated Left Atrial Pressure (LAP) is present in several abnormal heart conditions, including Heart Failure (HF). In addition to diastolic heart failure, a number of other medical conditions, including systolic dysfunction of the left ventricle and valve disease, can lead to elevated pressures in the left atrium. Both Heart Failure with Preserved Ejection Fraction (HFpEF) and Heart Failure with Reduced Ejection Fraction (HFrEF) can exhibit elevated LAP. It has been hypothesized that both subgroups of HF might benefit from a reduction in LAP, which in turn reduces the systolic preload on the left ventricle, Left Ventricular End Diastolic Pressure (LVEDP). It could also relieve pressure on the pulmonary circulation, reducing the risk of pulmonary edema, improving respiration and improving patient comfort.
Pulmonary hypertension (PH) is defined as a rise in mean pressure in the main pulmonary artery. PH may arise from many different causes, but, in all patients, has been shown to increase mortality rate. A deadly form of PH arises in the very small branches of the pulmonary arteries and is known as Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension (PAH). In PAH, the cells inside the small arteries multiply due to injury or disease, decreasing the area inside of the artery and thickening the arterial wall. As a result, these small pulmonary arteries narrow and stiffen, causing blood flow to become restricted and upstream pressures to rise. This increase in pressure in the main pulmonary artery is the common connection between all forms of PH regardless of underlying cause.
Despite previous attempts, there is a need for an improved way to reduce elevated pressure in the left atrium, as well as other susceptible heart chambers such as the pulmonary artery.